stickwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie's Guide
Hey, glad you decided to help us edit the wiki! Before you do, there's some things you should know. Language This wiki is an ENGLISH wiki. More specifically, it is a UK English wiki. So color (american) is colour on this wiki. Armor is armour. And so on. If you're not sure, just ask! Images Images should be related to the topic at hand and be in .png format for highest quality. Screenshots should be high quality on max screen size. Edit Wars If you think someone else is wrong, who corrected your edit, communicate with them, don't out-right war with them. That just ends with no side winning and frustration on both sides. If you want to edit another person correction try to look it in first. Edit Tips and Info Skele - You can use the live replays in Stick Empires to look at the GUI, hence each upgrade and each unit description, by clicking on matches of people using the member empires. Through this view you can access most member data to check and add to wiki. The member armouries remain exclusive however. You can also test some things via the custom matches with the AI. While a source is not expected for every piece of information added to the wiki, if you or someone else is unsure about something it is best to test it, and non members can sometimes still test premium things with the above methods. Account - To stop span, you MUST have a wikia account to edit pages. ''' Golden '''Law, this is possibly the single simplest and most effective way to keep yourself in the good graces of those around you. It is a summation of social morality and behavior that encompasses the Golden Rule with a simplicity that goes far beyond all of these in its delivery and conciseness: Don't be a dick. Sassing the Mods: Don't. The staff page has a list of people who have some degree of authority on this site; every one of them is at least a trusted user, and has a great deal of experience in writing and interacting with people on the site. You are required to know who these people are! *That said: Staff, Mods, and Admins are allowed to have and express opinions just as writers and site members. You are advised not to behave obnoxiously towards them (or anyone—see the first rule), but you as a member are allowed to debate, disagree, and discuss whatever you like, however you like (as long as you're civil), with Operational Staff, Mods, or Admins in their capacity as members. This changes when the Staff, Mod, and Admin hats come out. See: Staff/Mod/Admin Posts: This is a member of staff acting in a position of authority. They will be clearly marked as "Staff Post", "Mod Post", or "Admin Post". Those are generally discussions to be readby members, but contributed to by Staff. *Moderative Posts: Moderative posts will have a specific title. These titles are used to indicate specific types of posts, and should only be responded to in certain situations. This exact text will be in the post itself: **Call for Rewrite: Anyone wanting to volunteer to rewriting a page or discuss the rewriting of a page may respond to this post. **Deletion Vote: Anyone wanting to request a stay of deletion or ask for the opportunity to rewrite may respond to this post. Do not 'vote' if you are not staff. **Stop Order - Do not respond to this post. If a staff member ends a discussion, it is over. Do not try to get the final word in; just stop. **Closed - Do not respond to this post. Staff is posting a statement that does not require a reply. **Open - You can respond to this post if you want. The Stick War is a wiki, meaning you are encouraged to write and contribute to the site. Likewise, you are permitted to improve the site by editing existing pages, to an extent. Editing is broken up into different ranks: *Minor edits: These include minor grammar, spelling, or punctuation fixes, or adding (correct) tags to a page. The rule is: as long as the change doesn't alter a sentence's meaning, the edit is fine. If you plan to do a lot of minor edits, be sure to let a moderator know, to avoid misunderstandings about the changes. Also important: Make sure you know what you're doing when you edit. Don't make a sentence worse by a) changing something that is supposed to be whatever it is, like an intentional misspelling, formatting quirk, or an acceptable but alternate spelling of a word (color/colour, analog/analogue, etc.), or b) fixing something that literally isn't wrong in the first place. Remember: every edit you make is visible for all to see. *Major edits: This includes changing paragraphs, altering pictures, or other concept changes. These types of changes should be run past the original author if possible. If the original author can't be found, ask a moderator or administrator for permission or advice. ---- Behavior *Arguments and Maturity: You may question the actions of other users and staff as long as it is done in a calm, mature fashion. *Posting: Do not spam the site with shitty articles. If staff tell you to slow down or stop posting, listen to them. All images used in mainsite works must follow the Image Use Policy. *Comments: You can comment on any entry provided you are respectful to other users. All comments must follow the Criticism Policy. No personal attacks or trolling. *Voting: You may vote for any reason you like, so long as your reasons are based solely on the content of the article. Do not downvote/upvote based on your opinion of the author, an effort to manipulate averages, or trying to win contests through attrition, as this is considered malicious voting. Advocating for voting on an article for reasons other than content is strictly against the rules. Do not upvote your own pages, as it is considered bad form and people will likely downvote it for that reason alone. *Plagiarism: You may not plagiarize the works of other people. Plagiarism is to copy or borrow heavily from another work and pass it off as your own. Doing so will result in the work beingsummarily deleted. *Forums: Don't make contentless or excessively short posts (spam), don't bump threads (since bump posts are essentially spam), and don't post on threads more than a few months old if you're not contributing substantially to the conversation. **Edit your previous posts using the "edit" function under the "options" tab to the lower right of every comment. **Any images posted to forum or discussion threads must be collapsed (collapsible coding can be found in the "Formatting" tab of this guide). Editing *Responding to Edits of Your Articles: You may undo edits to your own articles at will. Please do not edit or remove tags added by staff members. *Editing Other Articles: You may make minor edits for grammar or spelling to other peoples' articles. Please fill out the 'Short description of changes' box. Major edits require permission from the original author or staff. Stylistic and tonal edits are considered major edits. *Collaborative Logs: You are free to add content to open collaborative logs. These pages are tagged as "collaboration". Poor content will be removed by the page owner or staff. Do not take it upon yourself to fix unauthorized or bad edits to any page. Interacting With Staff *Moderative Posts: Moderative posts will have a specific title. These titles are used to indicate specific types of posts, and should only be responded to in certain situations. This exact text will be in the post itself: **Call for Rewrite: Anyone wanting to volunteer to rewrite a page or discuss the rewriting of a page may respond to this post. **Deletion Vote: Anyone wanting to request a stay of deletion or ask for the opportunity to rewrite may respond to this post. Do not 'vote' unless you are staff. **Stop Order - Do not respond to this post unless you are staff **Closed - Do not respond to this post unless you are staff. **Open - You may respond to this post. *Staff Requests: If a staff member asks you to change something about your behavior, or to temporarily stop making certain kinds of posts, please do so. This may take the form of Staff Posts replying to you in the forums; this means that you have the responsibility of returning to recent conversations (or checking Recent Forum Posts) to find out if staff are trying to give you pertinent instructions. *Ended Discussions: If a staff member ends a discussion, it is over. Do not try to get the final word in; just stop. *Staff Decisions/Appealing: Respect Staff decisions, even if you disagree with them. If you feel you are being treated unfairly, please appeal to a different staff member. If the situation is found fair, do not continue to appeal to other staff members in hopes of getting a different response. If you feel a user has violated any of the rules on this page, please contact a staff member. ---- Banning Policy The normal policy for punishing offenders breaks down like this: *Warning *2nd Warning *Final Warning *Short Ban (Usually 24 Hours) *Mid Ban (Usually 48 Hours to a Week) *Large ban (Usually 2 Weeks to 6 Months) *Permanent Ban *WIKIA BAN (Used sparingly, as we do not have control on it) Before being banned, you will usually be warned to tone down your behavior. If a staff member has to talk to you about your behavior or a mod post is made about your behavior, and you disregard it, then staff will move to the banning phase. The most common way to receive a twenty-four hour ban is by violating one of the rules mentioned above. Additional violations equal longer bans. An instant permanent ban only results from vandalism, blatant and obvious trolling, harassment of a site member, sockpuppetry, or other severe misconducts. ---- A Quick Side Note: After banning, you will have to reapply for site membership. If you want to rejoin the community, you should follow the same process as all new members. ---- Any and all of these rights, obligations, and punishments are subject to alteration, deletion or addition after review by the Staff.